Hope
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: After Headmaster Dumbledore's murdered death, Harry was raged at Severus for killing & attempt to get away with it. He caught Severus & keeps him as his prisoner & deals with the consequences. Severus does whatever it takes to guide Harry to keep the war plan at intact & goes along with it. Yet, Harry is trying his best to talk to the man or will he fears there is no hope for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Cuss, sensitive, violence, flashback, nudity, lemon, yaoi (slashes), mpreg, death, and improper sentence structures - possibly.**

* * *

The falling headmaster was the worse to witness. Knowing that man had given him the strength to live on and kept him safe at his best effort. The boy-who-lived watched him fall, desperately trying to understand what had happened, and thought this could not be happening. He was begging the man to be doing something to remove himself in a falling death. The eyes of the headmaster held fear and acceptance all at once. The raven child could not understand the meaning until he realized that man have had been betrayed.

Especially, he had thought his professor was on their side, after tempting to help Draco, and he had realized he was wrong. The man was only helping Draco to murder Professor Dumbledore and the furious rose within him. He turned around and saw the black robe in the run.

"No!" Harry hissed and picked up his feet to chase after the killer.

The wind rushed through his hair and not stopping at all.

"Get back here, you coward!" Harry whipped out an attack spell against the potion master.

The crocked nose turned around and blocked the spell off like nothing. The boy continued to strike an attack and Severus managed to avoid it all cost. He could see the strong stubbornness within him. The green eyes burning against his face and felt the need to flee, but he could not. Suddenly, the young Potter used his familiar spell and Severus acknowledged the fact that somehow the boy got his old school book.

"You think you could use my own spell against me, Potter," Severus hissed questionably.

Harry began to see the connection and realized this man is the very Half Blood Prince. However, the fresher memory was angering him and he couldn't let this killer get away with it. His teeth gritted and saw the man was ready to rush out to escape. Oh, no! He wasn't going to allow it. Harry swirled his wand arm twice to begin the spell he needed and Severus watched and listened for the incoming spell. He was prepared for the next hexes or curses coming his way.

"Trappa tular!" Harry announced.

The black eyes widened in deep fear and knowing that there wasn't an encounter or blocked off with this spell. Considering the fact, he is the enemy right now and the spell hits him as he tried to outrace it. There was no used and the gold magic was forming into restrictive bond. He was frozen trapped, forbidden to move an inch, and suppressed his magical core. He could not escape this time. Yet, he had not expected that Potter knew this spell at all. He gulped deeply to the fact that Harry does not know the truth at all.

The gold was like a strong wire, wrapped him on his legs, arms, and hands, and kept him in place. He couldn't apparate anywhere else and he knew that he had done his part to keep Draco safe. He was alive, isn't he? For now, he would have to escape by earning Potter's trust…depends on how the boy plans on doing to him. He refused to think that he would sentence him. No, he couldn't be.

The raven child walked up to him, bitter about what had happened no more than ten minutes ago, and shook his head as much to his disappointment. His wand pointed at the man's chest and Severus struggled to keep his eyes back at the emerald.

"You'd think I'd let you get away with this, Snape?" Harry spitted.

There were no respects within his name mentioned. He remained quiet as captive victim. There's no escape right now and Harry has him now. Harry leaned in, narrowed his green eyes at the elder, and the tension built up strongly. It was impossible to breath in desperate manner of time.

"I've learned this spell. You see, I figured Voldemort wouldn't have been able to use his magic, but you know what? You proved my case, you can't break this no matter who it is. No matter how strong your magic is, this spell traps you until I redo the spell. This spell will work until I am dead or I release you. I can form it into anything." The boy explained, "You're such a coward, running away when you can fight, and now, look where you are?" He hissed.

Severus didn't dare to snap back, knowing that he could risk his position, and being quiet might save him. Harry lifted his wand and levitated him back to the Hogwarts' ground. He headed to the familiar tower, where his friends await for him.

The girl and the red head were confused to see their 'professor' being a capture against his will and in Harry's hands. They noticed the way he's quiet and how tensed the situation is right now.

"Harry, why do you have Professor Snape in the Trap Bond spell?" The girl recognized the spell anywhere.

Ron agreed, "Yeah, mate, last time I checked. We don't hate him that much."

Severus was rather surprised to see his friends had failed to see why he'd being held like this. He knew his chances to explain would be unavoidable.

"He is the one who killed Dumbledore. He ran away and I wasn't going to let him get away with it." His head shook, "Now, Hermione, will you take us to the Grimmauld place?"

She frowned, "Harry, he should be taken to the ministry, not your godfather's home."

Harry glared at the man quickly, then breathed, "Do you really think they're going to believe a kid like me? They will believe whatever lies he give them and get away with it. He's a traitor."

Miss Granger looked to Potion Master and stared at him without showing any emotions. She had spent so much of her time with the house elves to keep them from enslaved into something they don't need to follow, yet, she learned it is their passion because they're born this way. However, she was picking something up from the man without him needing to give any sorts of signal or emotions to give her. She wanted to smile and remained faithful, however, she knew it was some sort of role in the war.

"He will remain as your prisoner then, Harry? Are you willing to make sure you do not physically abuse him or neglect his basic needs?" Hermione questioned her best friend.

Harry heard her words and seeing where she had meant as prisoner. She was referring to prisons that muggles have and how some places treat certain criminals. He knew very well of what she had meant. His head turned over to the elder and seeing that he had already won their duel. The chances are Severus knows better not to escape because of the fact the Trap Bond spell is known as a tracker as well.

"I will. After all, we have what Voldemort doesn't have anymore." His friends flinched a bit at the dark lord's name.

Severus has never thought to hear and live the day on the young Gryffindor to speak of the dark lord's name so easily. Several people had feared the name, let alone to think of _him_. He could see that Albus made sure that the boy did not fear him at all.

"Mate, you have got to stop his name!" Ron groaned and shook his head, "Anyway, are you going to be able to hide him from your uncle?"

"Ronald! He is not going to hide him in a trunk if that is what you're thinking," Hermione glared at him.

His shoulders dropped, "Awe, man."

The raven shook his head, "Besides, I won't do that either. He won't breathe in the trunk. I suppose I'll make something up," His emerald eyes observed the man from head to toe back and forth, "However, I will not make anything easy on you, Snape." The boy warned him.

Severus glanced over to the boy who lived silently, refused to give him any sorts of answers, and knowing he has the girl on his side. He knew he could still block anyone who attempts to read his mind and the bookworm girl hasn't tested her ability against his'. So, something must have hinted her to believe him otherwise.

"Where am I taking you both, Harry?" Hermione knew Ron had threw off the conversation a smidge.

The boy who lived looked over to her, "Grimmauld place, I don't think it would be wise to be at my mother's sister's house."

Ron shook his head, "Where are you going to get your protection? The wards are not strong as your mum has over you."

Severus was rather surprised to see why Ron has believed the reasons to Harry's aunt's home. There weren't many people to realize why Harry was force into a safe home from Voldemort at the most powerful protection. No one had realized what reasons unless they were informed otherwise.

"We can make our own tonight." Hermione decided, "It is based on love and blood, from what Harry's mum did is by old traditional ritual. Most people chose to avoid it because of the fact they do not know what love represents."

The red head sighed exaggerating, "I'm going out on a limb you read this stuff already."

The bushy hair nodded, "Yes, I nearly read the entire school's book. A half of year, I'd be officially done knowing everything." She grinned, proud to be the top students.

"Good to know what I'll miss. I plan on hunting during the year. I can't come back until I complete Dumbledore's order."

Severus was curious what hunting had to do on Dumbledore's order. There were some things he wasn't allow to know and yet, the golden trio spoke confidentially about the topic. Harry's friends weren't pleased to hear what he was up to now.

"We're in this together, Harry. You can't just leave the school behind and go alone to hunt. It's dangerous and you're going to need help. So, count me in." She smirked.

Ron agreed, "Yeah, me too. We can start the hunt before everything gets serious."

"No, it's better off you two don't get killed."

Hermione frowned, "What about professor here?" Her hand gestured over to him.

Severus wanted to inform her to stop being suspicious towards the boys. However, neither seems to care or caught on why. Harry shrugged.

"If he dies, that's his death punishment."

Oh, that had much comforts Severus…knowing that he had to do whatever it takes to avoid dying dangerously. Hermione figured she'd look out for him somehow.

"We'll meet up five days before your birthday. You just remain in the Grimmauld and stay there. Mrs. Weasely will send grocery to help out and-"

"-And let _him_ get stronger each day? We need to start planning immediately and be prepared to leave within a week. Got that?" Harry looked at his best friends, knowing that they couldn't stall their time anymore.

Hermione was shocked to see Harry hasn't had the time to waste the summer and determine to get this war to be over. She couldn't blame him. The deatheaters could plan to kidnap her best friend and everyone would be doomed. She grabbed everyone and they held onto her tightly as she apparate to the exact location. Severus hasn't expected her to take on action to answer back her friend.

"Ron, in the room I used to stay in. I left a bag of several ingredients we'll need. Go get that." Hermione took over.

Harry checked over to the potion master, "Be glad I'm not handing you over to the ministry. They may or may not listen to me, but I will make sure you pay for murdering Dumbledore in your cold blood." The emerald eyes glared at him.

Hermione wanted to go against this, but she knew she had made Harry promise well not to abuse him. She knew Harry wasn't the type and decided to trust him to avoid using such power. Severus chose not to cause an issue, possibly playing a newer role to lead Harry into the victory of the light side war, and kept quiet.

Harry was annoyed by the silent and shook his head. He always argued with the man before, but he couldn't understand why this time. For now, his arms crossed and focus on creating protective wards for both of them.

"So, whose blood are we using?"

"Yours, of course. Ron can't stand much of that pain and I can't heal that fast. You're the best option to go with. Plus, your magic is stronger than most of ours due to the spells you casted for the past six years."

The boy-who-lived nodded, "I take it that you created personalized ward back at home?"

She smiled, "Yes, my parents are protected since I went back home for summer. I took a long time to heal, but the strength of it is amazing."

Harry suspected she knew what she is doing and accepted the ritual idea. Severus had no idea the girl was this much advance, even teachers would often advance her education while educating the classes. The only thing she couldn't exactly do is advance herself in potion, but she managed through. Ron had returned with the particular bag she requested and he was trying to hurry over without spilling anything inside.

"Now, love is simple. Love is something you feel happy, but cared and supported by. Love is something you feel within your heart and more than magic. With everyone alive and deceased, they're your love ones. Consider them as well and hang on tight during the entire ritual. If you stop," She huffed, "We'll have to start over. Harry, I recommend you keep your thoughts remained on the very person you truly love on your mind and keep mind off on the blood-"

Hermione explained about how the blood is the test of the ritual to see if love overrides everything, including pain. She mentioned there's wording involved, however, it can be done between one or two person in order to do this. Since she knew the words, this would become two persons doing this to make it work successfully. Harry understood and prepared his mind and heart on the people he loved the most. Sirius played the perfect role, even if he hadn't been there as much. There were still precious moments to help what he had called as his own family.

Ron stood by where Severus was, to make sure the man couldn't exactly fool them to think he has a chance to escape, and remained out of the ritual spell. Hermione and Harry stood in front of each other. The girl held the boy's arm out in the opening, with a knife in the other hand of hers, and began to chant in an older language of Latin. The spell formed into a glowing blue circle surrounding the two, forming lines into pizza slices, and turned into a swirled. Harry's mind and heart were growing strong, focused on the hug he yearned for years, and hadn't realized what Hermione has done.

The girl sliced his arm, where the blood were drawn to the circle ritual, and burst through the entire Grimmauld building and property in secured. The strange circle slowly faded away and Harry hadn't had the time to process this all in his mind yet. Hermione smiled at her second success and noticed the opened wound was closing on Harry's arm. She was pleased to know that he would heal in two days quickly.

"The protection ward is now up. It will last entire lifetime until you no longer call this home." Hermione smiled proudly.

The boy-who-lived Gryffindor woke up after hearing the girl's voice back to normal. His eyes checked over to his arm and he was surprised how love can truly distract him from pain. He ought to remember this next time when he's about to be injured or close to something like this.

"Alright, since it will be the four of us here. We can have our own room until we leave. We can't be staying here for more than a week. Pack what you know you'll need and-"

Hermione nodded, "I got the perfect bag that can pack everything, no matter how big everything is. Have all your things you wish to be brought in the living room and I will organize my special purse."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances and figured the girl knows what she's doing. They shrugged and let her do what she knew best. Ron and Hermione rushed upstairs to their former bedrooms as guests. Once they were on the second floor, the emerald eyes checked on his captured murderer.

"If I were you, Snape," Harry gave in to warning tone, "You're going to have to be on my side of the war. If you, by any means, support or help the cause of the dark side of the war, I will punish you." His arms crossed, not pleased to even look at this man anymore.

The anger was going to be bitter towards the house of Slytherin. He was desperate to believe the man is on the light side of the war and instead, he witnessed the betrayal. Severus' eyes met the emerald eyes without showing fears. The silence between them grew difficult and Harry was able to be patience this time.

"I'm not giving you any privilege to walk or be unsupervised alone. Got that?" The Gryffindor stated clearly enough.

The potion master stared at him and observed the situation. As far as he knew, he have had been caught and the Granger girl had made the promise. With Potter, he wasn't too sure what to believe and had to go by Albus' order to avoid allowing the soon-to-be Savior know his true role. So, he nodded briefly and Harry accepted it rationally. How Severus was to survive this was beyond his control.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione took over the supervising on her professor while the boys were finding other things to bring on their hunting trip. Yet, the bright Gryffindor was smart enough to provide a silence charm between her professor and her. The man was able to be comfortable slightly with her, even if she's a know-it-all insufferable prat to him. He couldn't move around much other than his head, eyes, and mouth. Anywhere else, he's restricted from doing any sorts of movement until Harry changes the bond into a new form.

The girl was organizing her things and she prepared to put the most important things in first. The tent, the portrait, clothes, food, and among of other things were the high priority to her. She was mentally making a list and managed to expand some room inside of her purse.

"So, Professor Dumbledore was already dying, was he not?" She asked.

Severus stared at her for a brief moment and he knew one thing for sure. Voldemort had no interests in focusing on Potter's friends. He noticed the girl has her mind shielded, so it was safe to discuss this topic for her.

"Yes."

The brown eyes nodded, "Then, you're a spy. The headmaster seems to trust certain people like you and I knew there had to be a major reason with you, sir. It was a set up to gain _his_' trust?"

The black iris rolled his eyes, "Yes, but you better keep your mouth shut, you insufferable prat."

She chuckled, "The boys are a bit clueless. It's a good thing I'm a know-it-all woman, they never know what I am thinking. Besides," Her eyes checked around the living room, "I'm one of the spies as well. Professor Dumbledore wanted me to look out for Harry and help guide him during the hunt. That's why I have Phineas' portrait and we should be expecting something from his Will. I do not know what, but it should help us out on our mission."

Severus was rather impressed with the girl's spy ability. He hadn't realized that the man was making successful allies. Of course, he would not have admitted it to the girl or this would encourage the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw egos a bit too much.

"So, what of this hunt? I do not understand this order by the man's order." The brow rose.

The girl huffed, "I hate this topic, but it's…quite disturbing as you put it." Her head shook, "Are you familiar with the Horcrux?"

Severus stared at her with his lips lined straightly, barely blinked at all, and the thoughts echoing the name she had spoken of. His mind was deeply in thoughts, yet, it had sounded familiar to him. He hasn't come across to such topic and assumed that it had to do some sort of connection to the hunt.

"I am afraid not. Care to elaborate on this Horcrux?" His brow rose.

She nodded, "The Horcrux is where you can split your soul," The man would have had been in shock, but he was too calm and listening into this, "And your other piece of the soul would be placed in anything after you kill in order for a spell to work. From the headmaster's theory, there are seven of them. The two are destroyed already and we're supposed to hunt down the rest of the five Horcruxes."

Severus heard her thoroughly and adapted the details into his mind. He sunk in the details to wrap around his mind of the Voldemort's purposes.

"What is the purpose of splitting his soul? I can take it that destroys the man's humanity by breaking the soul into pieces is destroying once you were. However, I do not understand why it is valuable to be a part of the Horcrux."

The bushy hair agreed, "That's one of the consequences. When you do this, you become immortal."

Severus had taken back and understood this now. He recognized the fear of death or dying within the dark lord's eyes or in battle. He could clearly see right through this whole mission. If anyone had known how the Horcrux worked, the world would be in a blood bath. He could see the reason why it was kept silence about the subject or unknown of its purpose.

"Is there a reverse to this?" Severus had wondered.

She smirked, "That's what the hunt is all about. We're going to destroy all of it before Harry kills him."

Severus was about to speak, but in the corner of his eyes picked up an incoming shadow. His mouth immediately closed and turned expressionless. Hermione noticed his silence and played along this time. She was still packing things until a hand rested on her shoulder. She jumped and sighed when she turned to see Harry was the one getting her attention. She picked up her wand and waved it to remove the silence charm.

"We have been calling for you, Mione. Why did you have the charm up?" The Gryffindor frowned.

Her head shook, "Sorry, I was bothered with the noises and I needed to concentrate organizing. Is there something you need?"

"Well, there's someone that wishes to deal with Dumbledore's will. He's in the kitchen. I'll take care of Snape."

Hermione nodded and checked over the man once more. She wanted to smile at him, yet she couldn't. She had to trust Harry to treat him well, even if it's to deal with the war without too much death. She had faith in the headmaster that his plan will go as it plans.

Once she was gone out of the room, Harry turned over to the professor and sighed. His head shook and took out his wand.

"Since we cannot have the ministry knows you are here. A cage will keep you in place, so consider your moving around privilege for a couple of hours." The boy told him.

Severus was rather pleased to hear that the ministry was a given chance to allow him move. However, he knew if the ministry finds him here…it would be a one way trip to the Kiss. Harry flickered his wand to form a four feet cage in the corner and focused on Severus next. He altered the trap bond into a bracelet form and levitated the man into the cage without hurting him.

Potter locked up the cage and secured protection over it. He double-checked and felt satisfied. He left the man alone.

The potion master sighed and groaned as he tried to move his arms and legs. Despite of the fact he couldn't stand in the cage and simple sit down. He had felt like those magical creatures or some pets. He hated it, but it was better than wrapped up in body length. However, he missed making those movements for the past five hours.

The dark eyes stared at the bar…triggering the past. He struggled to block them out and failed otherwise. He whispered to himself, "No." His eyelids snapped shut to draw in darkness. His head shook and felt sick. His body almost fell forward and managed to catch himself with his hands to support himself up.

_The wind is heavily freezing among the night and the man shivering, with nothing to find to wear, and nothing to keep him warm. The ground is muddy due to the harsh storm and chained to the tree. There was one person to witness it all. _

_This person held the crimson red eyes, lusting for blood, and darkly grinning. He watched his favorite loyal follower suffer willingly, to mold him into a perfect deatheater, and a protector of his own. _

_"You have done an excellent job. To get rid of it is the best option when you are my follower. I will not allow it, my dear Severus." The man hissed._

_The potion master shivered, struggled to get onto his knees, and bowed his head in gaining respect._

_"Yes, my lord. You are correct." The feelings were too fresh, too soon to be this strong._

_He was too weak._

The flashback triggered Severus' eyes to open and he gasped. He shook his head and refused to live in the past. He could have none of it. The past is in the past. There was nothing he could have had done.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to himself.

His large hands gripped the bars of the cage, to hold himself strong, and couldn't bear the idea to repeat. He couldn't. Severus would rather die than going through another cycle into Voldemort's training and he _hated_ him.

There were footsteps coming nearby the living room and Severus quickly hidden his emotions. He sat down on his knees with his hands resting on his lap. He refused to show anything out of the ordinary of himself.

"Harry!" The girl screeched, "Honestly! I told you to not abuse him!" The girl complained.

The brow rose at the bushy hair girl. He had no issue towards the cage and saw no reasons with his position. He heard a huffed of annoyance from the other Gryffindor.

"Seriously, Hermione, he isn't electrocuted by a cage or anything. Stop making excuses and you know I won't leave him alone, even with that trap bond on him." Harry pointed out, "So, what is the problem?"

Hermione groaned miserably about it and shook her head at her friend's treatment towards the man.

"He was bonded up for five hours nearly and he needs more room to stretch. There is no doubt that he's still feeling muscle ache since you kept his body frozen." She easily pointed out.

"He can do that when he can sleep. Besides, don't push me or I will put it back to restrictive bond." The raven shook his head as he left the room to go get ready for incoming mission.

Hermione sighed miserably and decided to drop it. She flickered her wand out to charm silence for her private conversation.

"Sorry, I had to act that out. Both of them know I'm against slavery, mistreating, and inequality among all intellect beings." She explained, headed over to the couches and coffee table to continue storing her things away.

Severus nodded. However, he felt it was too unnecessary and understood because the role is to be oneself as a spy in order to gain the right point of views of others. Being a spy is more than taking down a criminal. It has to be…someone you must deeply disguise and blend in naturally, without exposing unwanted expressions and actions, and survive at all cost. An act; that must have to lead others through thick and thin to become a king of the game. In a way, the chess game to play in order to succeed of a checkmate. A spy leads people on to win the war, not to fight others' battle.

Severus knew its purpose and he could tell Hermione knew what she was doing. She played well, but he hadn't known how long she has been doing this for.

"It is best to lead them off not to suspect something between us." The potion master commented, "Besides, I prefer cage over chained."

The girl's brow rose, "Why? You already know this bond will not let you escape or your power overcome it is impossible. Harry shouldn't need to worry about that."

"Perhaps he is limiting my privileges?" The man sighed, "He will continue to think I murdered Albus. It is must kept quiet until he wins the war or I die. However, if I die long before the war is won. You mustn't tell him until afterward."

She sighed, "But what if we're caught and they learned?"

The man closed his eyes, refused to believe it otherwise, "Then, we must oblivate them, just so they do not recall and return them afterward."

The bright witch was shocked to see how…willingly prepared for the consequences and knowing the risk. She had never thought to have such bravery and guilt at the same time. She bitten her lips and looked at the man.

"Have you…done this before?" She had to be a bit curious, yet, her voice almost whispered her express of fear.

The black iris revealed and checked over to the girl, "Yes. However, that is all I am speaking of. It is too much to speak of."

Hermione understood. She accepted her position to help and win the war when the rest of the generations can live in peace, have education without fear, and no hatred towards lesser than pureblood. She gulped, knowing both side of the war can win because two powerful wizards against each other's strength. After her fourth year, Professor Dumbledore has drawn the girl into the plan and given her the spy role to keep Harry safe, alive, strong, and happy before the time comes.

"What…would happen," Her head shook, "If _he_ wins?" She had to admit…she needed to know the outcome on both sides of winning and losing for the light side of the war.

The potion master hated to be asking that question. A question that among deatheaters knew too well. A disturbing thought and he could not fit himself to see it.

"Some things are better left unsaid, Miss Granger. With what he speaks and plans on, it is not simply an easy stomach to bear such…perspective from him alone." The long dark hair shook his head, "Something he sees is not a world we all desire to live in and it is ten times worse than your typical hell on Earth." He almost felt shaky, but withdrew the feeling away from the past.

Hermione tried to think of it, but all she knew this man would have made her extreme chalky and egg white pale to the point she would have made the way her view of evil seems childish. Or, as if her fears were impossible to compare the level with the Dark Lord's domination plan.

"Then, it is best we win." She determined.

"Yes, I very much agreed." Severus rather live a life without that dark man in fear and suffer.

Suddenly, the elder noticed something in the corner of his eyes and realized the bitter Gryffindor was shocked. He was glancing back and forth between Hermione and Severus. So, he knows they were having conversation and the potion master was glad the boy couldn't read lips. He was still safe. Hermione noticed the sudden silence and turned around. She wore off the charm.

"Harry, is there something you need?" She smiled, pretending nothing had happened.

The green eyes looked over to her, "What did he tell you? His confession to his murderous act?" He frowned.

Hermione knew Harry wouldn't be able to let this go so easily. She didn't blame him, but they needed to keep Voldemort in the losing zone.

"Not really," She focused on packing, "I was asking him questions on some theories I came up for potions."

The boy sighed, "At least I know he still has his voice." His head shook, "Anyway, I was wondering if you had blankets prepared."

She nodded, "I got the tent already. I was grateful when Mr. Weasely gave me another set last summer."

"Good. I'll bring my stuff down soon." He checked over to the cage, "Let me know if you got his confession."

"Harry, we already know what he has done because you witnessed it. Why does he need to confess?" She frowned.

Harry shook his head and muttered something under his breath. He left the room and headed upstairs for now. Hermione redid the spell once more and sighed away. She was rather glad to get away with it this time. With being a bright witch, no one could suspect much from her or let alone understand her.

"He's quite gullible there for a moment." Severus commented.

She laughed quickly, "Yes, but he isn't always. Harry isn't fooled twice and I would advise not to repeat the same thing. But," She looked at the man, "You're not going to be giving the silent treatment this long, are you?"

The potion master knew what she had meant. All in his life, he was only being cautious and deal with what is coming for them.

"Until he stops his anger problem. I will regain to myself once more. Although, I doubt Mr. Weasely would talk to me."

She sighed, "Ron is a bit blinded by rumors, and how others perceive each other. I believe he will move on from his childish behavior soon enough when he gets used to you." She sheepishly smiled.

Severus understood, but he was too aware of the risk he's in as of right now. They were both in this together to survive the war without tipping off the plan Albus has sorted out to make it successful without Voldemort's alert of this. For now, this is a test of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Opps, I'm fixing up my mistake! I apologize! Thank you for informing me. Here is the correct chapter three, I'll be adding in another chapter as well by the time I finish working on the 5th chapter.**

**I believe this chapter will - wait, I AM NOT GIVING ANYTHING AWAY! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The golden trio spent time gathering what they needed and packed up. Hermione had to go through several things carefully late last night before she could help herself to sleep comfortably. Harry made sure everyone ate, including the professor without showing care or forgiveness to him. Severus chose to remain quiet as much as he could. Ron spent most of his free time learning the gift he received from Albus' Will. He kept using it repeatedly to see its purposes, yet, he hasn't got the slightest clue. He figured Hermione would know…after they escaped from the wizard world to hunt down those Horcruxes.

However, Ron often glanced over to his professor and wondered from time to time. He heard from Harry that Hermione was able to get Severus to talk to her. He hadn't had the chance to get alone, considering the witch is in the room, and Harry wasn't far from them. The kitchen to the living room wasn't far apart from each other anyway. The red head shrugged and resumed to his focus on this special lights.

Last night, Harry moved Severus to the bedroom and caged him there with a longer cage, softer floor, a pillow, and a blanket. He knew he kept his promise to the witch to avoid mistreatment to his prisoner. He rather just give him a blanket and leave him be. Severus kept calmly as possible and observed the boy without setting him off.

The boy who lived woke up from his morning yawn and saw the sleeping professor. Harry had never seen the man so much at peace. He was too confused because he knew murdering or bloody night to witness leads to nightmares. Did he miss the stage of the nightmare or is this the way the man copes? He wasn't too sure. All he knew, Severus took comforts in sleep as if he had done nothing wrong. Harry desperately wished to believe this man wasn't the betrayer or a killer at least. He didn't care for being a traitor, but killing the headmaster has crossed the line.

The raven shook his head and decided to see if this man will be punish truly for certain amount of time. All he knew is that no one else knows who had killed Albus, but the golden trio. He got out of his bed and walked over to the cage. He knelt down and looked closely to the sleeping man. He had to feed him soon and then, allow shower privilege soon.

"Wake up, murderer. It's morning." Harry told him.

The black eyes were suddenly revealed his waking up. He wasn't pleased to be called as a murderer. However, he knew it wasn't the truth. Severus sat up and looked at him without expressing a single word.

Yet, he had to be careful. Harry vanished the cage and the rest of the things away with his wand and stood up tall. Severus followed his lead and headed to the kitchen with Harry. By the time they arrived to the kitchen, the Gryffindor transformed the restricted bond into a chain like, but has a wire design.

That's when the problem arise for Severus. His breathing turned difficult and Harry hasn't noticed until half way cooking breakfast. The emerald eyes turned around saw the man shaking his head furiously in deep fear and struggling to keep the black eyes away from the bond.

"What the hell is your problem?" Harry snapped.

Severus hasn't heard the boy's attitude. He was too focused on being chained and Hermione has just entered into the room to see the man in his own phobia moment. She recalled something with her professor's preferences on cages versus chains. Within a matter of seconds, she understood why he preferred the cage.

"Harry! Can't you see he's having a phobia with the chain? Change it before he goes into a panic attack!" She insisted.

Harry didn't want anything to happen, he pulled out his wand, and redo the spell differently. This time, Severus cannot leave the room.

The man still hasn't come out of his memory flashback and sinking in slowly that he wasn't chained anymore. A few more blinks, he was slowly returning to reality. His breathing settles into its normal routine and calms down much better. His head picked up and saw the witch with a worried face. Harry didn't really cared too much, but he was concern.

"Okay, why did you freak out on the chain, Snape? I can't have you go in panic mode, if you're leashed up or something." Harry explained.

Severus turned his head over to the boy and stared at him. The images were too fresh and answering his question felt uncertain. Despite of the fact, he could not remain silent around him anymore since he knows Granger will not get the chance again.

"Some things…_he_ did to me." Severus shortly answered him.

Harry understood, "Well, obviously you're influenced by an evil mad man anyway." He scoffed, "So, what are the some things he did to you?"

Harry wasn't about to let this slip by and grasp an understanding about the man a little more. Hermione was careful to avoid interfering between the two men within the room.

"I prefer some things left unsaid." Severus stubbornly put.

The emerald eyes shook his head, "Can't you keep it simple?"

"No."

This was boiling Harry a bit and he was about to put him on the chain again, but he knew Hermione would have a fit.

"Don't think I won't stop until I find out!" Harry huffed and returned to cooking.

Severus was mentally relieved the boy has left him alone. The witch was curious, yet, she knew better to keep her nose out where it isn't wanted. The red head appeared into the room with a letter in his hands and struggling to comprehend a single word.

"Mione, Harry, the ministry is requiring you…but I can't seem to understand their meaning. I don't know why their bloody owl came to me." The Weasely commented.

The witch picked up her head and snatched the letter to read, "Must they fine us? Ugh, Harry, we need to sort this out before they figure out what we are up to here. And why didn't they say anything yesterday?" She groaned.

Harry finished up and set everyone's breakfast onto the plate, "What are they fining us on?"

"For you and me not returning home." She commented, annoyed in fact.

Harry sighed, he knew how the ministry had felt of whereabouts and rather glad they hadn't mentioned Severus at all. He picked up two plates and set it down for the others.

"Well, might as well head over. Ron, you're in charge watching after Snape. He is not allowed to leave the kitchen." Harry stated, not over the phobia stage earlier.

Ron stuttered and failed to protest until they were gone. Severus had no choice anyway, but he was glad he was being fed at all.

"Er, sir, are you going to eat?" He sheepishly smiled.

Severus showed no communication at his expression and simply sat at his seat. Ron accepted this, but in the back in his mind on his father. It was Christmas when he learned of Wizard's oath through Harry. How his father was strongly supporting the fact Severus is one of them and Harry refused to see it that way. Now, Harry is furious to see Severus against their side of the war. Ron found it unusual, but he rather eat.

Severus noticed how quiet the boy tends to be. There had not once he had witnessed a Weasely to keep quiet during their companies and he knew that too well.

"Do you want something to drink, sir?" Ron hated the silence in the air and he had no idea how long this may be for his friends to be gone for.

Yet, the Slytherin had wondered why offer something? This was Harry's responsibility to care for him now. Doesn't the Weasely fear him? However, the boy was taught with manner and he knew Harry would not be back for a long while.

"Yes, please." Severus kept it short.

Ron froze and stared at the man before him. This professor has done the same thing with Hermione, to have a conversation, and he had not expected so suddenly. He got out of his seat and poured a couple of tea for themselves. He set one aside for the potion master and himself as he returned to his seat.

"I, erm, heard Hermione saying something earlier. What happened?"

Severus chose not to answer the boy and decided to eat to avoid such question. Ron felt discouraged at this type of topic and he bitten his lip softly.

"Uh, why did you help Malfoy?" Ron changed the question, figuring he might be able to help the situation.

Severus picked up the tea and drinks a few sip, "I had to do to protect Mr. Malfoy by a promise of others. Now, why are you so calm and asking the questions? Shouldn't Potter be the one interrogating me for his revenge?" He set the tea cup down.

Ron shrugged, "I think you did it for Malfoy. You always did and I think Harry might have had a rough day. I mean, the headmaster seemed to be dying with the black crippling hand of his and he doesn't seem like himself anymore. Wasn't he dead already? He always asked for your potion during our class."

Severus was rather surprised to the boy's observation and understood how he managed to pass the class without explosions.

"Your assumptions are mostly accuracy, Mr. Weasely." It was words he have had to be careful with.

The Weasely nodded, "Then Harry's hot head is going to cool down. Besides, your DADA classes were more interesting than potions…no offense."

The professor shrugged it off and Ron was surprised to see how calm the man is. He eats and figured the man isn't appreciating much to his company at the moment. Severus was rather confused to Ronald's behavior and decided to learn why.

"Why do you care, Mr. Weasely? I thought I am some evil greasy git to you?" Severus could not decipher his student before him this time.

The red head looked up at him, "Not the way Harry used to defend you every time I used to call you that. I think," He hummed, "He hasn't realized he got feelings for you, sir. Erm, don't tell him that I knew. It's just…ugh, I knew why he doesn't pay attention well in potions and he's nervous around you. He gets distracted until you speak to him." He shrugged, "I guess back at Slughorn's party thing, he was determining what side of the war you were on. He was more worried that you could be serving for him."

The black eyes narrowed at the boy and granted the knowledge that there were no lies. It was easier to grasp another's perspective and settling into something, he hadn't realized before.

"Potter ought to focus on the war first before he can decides who he fancy more or his expectation of others. Why does he expect me on the light side of the war when he should focus on his own mission?" He had to criticize harshly?

This was far beyond what Ron had expected Severus to react or reveal. He had agreed, but he knew the outcomes.

"Yeah, but he's going to die anyway, isn't he? Why not give him a last chance at having a life?" Ron muttered and takes a sip of his tea.

Severus heard his muttered and understood. However, he vowed to keep Harry safe at all cost. His brow rose at the boy and thought carefully of the words.

"I believe Dumbledore would not lead him to his death. He will live." Severus justified.

Ron knew he was not to push this matter any further, but he could see the truth of the war. He had to accept what the war may do to them and deal with it as it comes.

"The sword is held in the Ministry's hand, but I don't they've got the real one. Dumbledore wouldn't let them have a hold of it, so where do you think it'd be?" Ron had wondered.

The professor had not expected such question to be happening and he was rather annoyed right now.

"I know of its location. However, what do you want me to do about it?" He sighed, "Mr. Weasely, as bright you are, Potter saw what I did to the headmaster and it is necessary to protect Mr. Malfoy from him. I am now Potter's prisoner and you know how much he is like his father. Nothing but arrogant mind."

Ron frowned, "Sir, Harry is nowhere no as arrogant. Erm, I mean, he is not really like his dad and mum because he was never raised by them anyway. You know he doesn't like being treated for something he had never done. So why do you hate him so much? Did his dad do something bad during your years?"

Why is the man speaking to child who knows nothing, yet this child stood out above the trio. Despite of Granger as a spy, Weasely is the observer, and Harry is the main pawn to win the war.

"Why are you asking questions? Shouldn't Potter be doing this?"

Ron laughed, "Not the way he has a schoolgirl crush on you. Why don't you tell Harry you were just protecting Malfoy and that you-know-who has threatened to kill him and you only did it save Malfoy from getting the mark?"

The brow rose, "Why are you so eager of helping me?"

Ron showed a goofy grin, "Because, I see you like him too, sir. Both of you think you hate each other and let's face it, sir, you got feelings for him. I bet my two knuts on the fact you and Harry's dad used to be friends before you hated him."

Severus turned silent and finishes up drinking his tea. Ron knew he hit a sore subject and he could not understand why. He figured to leave the man alone and decided to forget for a little while.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone did what they needed to do this morning. Currently, they are hidden in the forest with the tent to shelter themselves. Harry made sure to keep the man from leaving the tent and blocked all escape routes as well. Severus chose not to make such attempt, not after learning how bright both of Harry's friends were, and they knew too well in their area. That and Harry would not lessen the trouble any more than necessary. At least the tent provided four beds, so it allowed Severus to sleep in one, and Harry would set up shield to prevent the man to leave.

Hermione often spent time with Harry to prevent any bitterness side of boy-who-lived taking it out on Severus. Ron and Severus spent time preparing food – considering Harry did not trust the man to cook food without supervision. The witch had to help Harry figure out where locate the rest of the Horcruxes during their hunt.

When it came to during mealtimes, Severus had to put up with Harry's glares at him and the others would mind their own business. It was not a pleasant moment, but he supposed it was better than caged in and not at the table to eat his food. Harry knew Hermione would have a fit, if he was not eating with them.

It has been a month since others had seen the golden trio and the professor. No one had known where they had went. Hermione jerked her head up from the table and stared at the exit of the tent.

"Mione? Is everything alright?" Harry glanced up from her.

The witch grabbed her wand out, "I hear something outside. I'll go check it out." She stood up and headed out slowly.

Ron grabbed a hold of his wand and be prepared of his possible action. Harry sighed and he knew this might happen. He is wanted and everyone is set out to get him over to Voldemort. His emerald eyes lurked over to Severus and showed no expression.

"Snape, get to your spot now." He demanded.

Severus hated to be treated like this, but he knew better to play around or argue. He got up and headed over to the bed of his' and Harry used a spell to provide a shield to keep him in place.

"Don't do a thing while we're checking things out, got that?" Harry warned.

Severus nodded, but he had barely spoken a word to Harry much since the day of his Merinthophobia. Yet, he refused to share his nightmare to that day alone. He watched the trio out of their tent and waited for their return.

"Granger seems to be high alert of everything. This might be someone searching for the golden trio, of course." His head shook, "It must be a way to test the disillusion charm. If only they knew disillusion can be detested so easily." The man scoffed, "However, they must be placing a fight or adding on disillusion charm to strengthen it."

Severus shook his head and knowing it was getting rather late, due to the fact they had dinner late. Hermione was mentioning of importance necklace to gather, but Severus hasn't caught on yet. All he knew is to lead them to the right sword would be.

Although, he checked the time and realized it has been an hour since they left. He decided to sleep, knowing he's remained to be here, and slept anyway.

…

_"Cruico!" The dark lord directed his phoinex wand over his follower._

_It hits him violently at the stomach and the black iris widened. He screamed, fearing the pain was twice as worse than the master's crucio spell. The spell ended and Voldemort walked around his loyal servant. _

_"I am afraid it is not taken care until I get to it. You are going to be my strongest servant and others will wish I wanted them instead of you." The dark lord admitted._

_Severus heard him, yet screamed in such unbearable pain. He desperately wanted to cry, but he could not this time._

_"You shall thank me for removing it. You know how I feel about it and I will not allow it." The man hissed, "I need you more, my dear Severus."His wand lifted, "Let's continue until this matter is resolved." He grinned with lust in his eyes._

_Before Severus could process another thought or speak, crucio was announced and exposed immediately against him. The screaming filled his own ears, not able to absorb everything around him, and too much to handle all at once_-

"-nape! Snape! Wake up, it's just a nightmare!" The voice was calling him out.

His mind processed to open his eyes immediately and found himself in the boy-who-lived's arms. He felt cold, sweat, and shaking on himself. His fingers were curled onto the boy's shirt and trying to breathe again.

"Why did you wake me up, Potter?" He sneered.

Harry frowned, "You were screaming and it is not healthy for you are doing in your sleep. Just because you're my prisoner does not mean I'm going to let you suffer that way. Now," Harry sat up straight while holding the man, "What happened in your nightmare?" He insisted.

Severus stared at the child's face and knowing the past was the past. His head shook and struggled to remove himself from Potter's arms. Yet, he was held in a cradled arms like a child would feel secured in their parents' arms from a nightmare.

"It is nothing of your concern, Potter. Your mind should not be focusing on my nightmares." Severus thought to try.

Harry pulled out his wand and casted a silenico spell, "There. They won't know if that's what you're asking for. Now, tell me." Harry hasn't given up.

Severus mentally muttered this boy has not learned to fear him? Then again, he hasn't accessed to his magic for a month and there would never be a fear of him unless he gains access to his magic. Unfortunately, he needs to survive until his time is up or the war is over.

"No. Now, let me return to my sleep, Potter." The man scowled.

Harry laughed shortly, "Snape, something happened in your dream and you screamed. I'm not an idiot to differentiate nightmares and haunted memories or visions. You screamed as if it had happened right here." He declared, "So, it's either you tell me or I read you."

The man gritted his teeth, "I may be powerless without my magic, Potter, but I am still capable to block the likes of you!"

"You're the one who taught me only wizards and witches have powers to block it. I studied the trap bond to know and it leaves you powerless to do anything. That will allow me to read you to get what I want." He hmped, "You've got two choices, Snape. It's either you tell me or I go into your mind to learn what you're hiding from me."

To Severus, he had felt it was almost a threat and it may change the insight of the war. If Harry does the second part, he would find out the whole purpose of the memories' purpose of him in the war. The boy knew he couldn't lie, so this meant he could only share certain parts of this story, and hopefully leave him be.

"Fine, Potter. If you must pry, the dream was something you-know-who has done to me and conflicted a severe and strongly emotional impacted on me personally." He huffed, knowing this should answer him well enough.

The soon-to-be savior nodded, "So what did he do to you?"

"He made me lost something."

"What did he make you lose?"

"I've told you enough." Severus grunted, annoyed that Potter is asking simple question.

Harry wasn't satisfied enough. He suspected something of the tied up phobia might have connected to the dream.

"Was the chain there in that dream of yours?" Harry wondered.

"I am not speaking more of it." The man crossed his arms.

"I am not done." He glared at the man, "You were having a nightmare of your past and I want to make sure I don't cause your panic attack. Now, what did you-know-who made you lose?" Harry insisted, not giving up on this very topic.

The memory had felt too real that day for Severus and he was trying to push Harry away. At least he still remained at his strength and Harry was cradling him to calm down! Severus refused to be treated as such and kept trying to win one way or another.

"Potter, put me down this instant and leave me alone! Don't make me get Granger into this!" He hissed.

No matter what, Severus kept trying more and more. He failed to remove himself from Harry's arms and being worn down. The emerald eyes realized this was strongly personal, but what could he do? He wanted to learn everything he can as much as he can. The tears have escaped and the memory was on a repeat cycle. Every second of it he had gone through was enough to bare his own secret. Harry had never seen the potion master cry like this before and realized he had to know. He watched the man giving up the fight and stayed in his arm to calm down from crying.

"Explain, Snape." The stubborn Gryffindor requested.

The man shook his head, "He…summoned me that day. I had my robes on and he stripped me. He saw my latest development and chained me to the ground because he was not pleased." His head buried onto the boy's chest, "I was powerless, and he wanted to cruico…the baby inside of me. He had crucio'ed the baby until it came out." His hand covered his mouth, "I hadn't even told the father of the baby, and I failed to protect my baby inside of me."

The man cried miserably on Harry for the entire night and Harry held him throughout the night. He was confused most of the time, but he had figured he'd learn more once Severus would wake up.

…

"Snape, wake up." Harry chanted for a couple of times.

Severus groaned and opened his eyes. Slowly the sensation became too familiar for him and how warm he was. The position was different by sitting up, yet, leaning against something not a wall. Something was securing his waists line and the magic in the air given him a sense of a silent charm.

"What are you doing, Potter? I thought I have told you what you needed to know?" He knew he wouldn't be able to muster his strength out of the boy's arms.

"There is something I'm confused about. The baby inside of you? I don't understand…you made it sound like you were pregnant." He frowned.

Severus hasn't thought of that before. A boy who has no clue of wizard pregnancy and grew up in his muggle relatives.

"Wizards are capable to be pregnant, Potter. We carry the same term and you can understand the homosexuality is welcomed in our wizarding world." Severus stated clearly, "Now, let me out of your damn abdominal arms this instant!"

Harry pulled him closer, "No." He frowned, "Snape, I'm sorry for what he put you through and made you lose your first child. That chain was a reminder of losing a child you never had and now, I felt terrible to place you under that kind of trap punishment or phobia stage."

"The past is the past. I need to move on." Severus shrugged off those words.

Harry was shock, surprised, and it took him all night to process all the words Severus had told him last night. He knew his friends were supervising the tent due to last night run in situation. However, he knew that losing a child by a murderer was the worse to feel. He couldn't understand Severus to kill a man who had been a grandfather to most of them.

"Snape, you…will never be able to move on." He gulped, "Not the same way you murdered Dumbledore."

Severus fumed at the assumption, "He was already dead by the time he returned to Hogwarts! He was dead for weeks! Idiot! His hand was black and it already killed him! He requested me to kill him to protect Draco and me! I made oh! A wizard's oath! I refused to die! Albus _requested_ me to kill him to spare his body from shriveling up into a zombie before he was officially dead!" He snarled.

Harry froze at the truth he had learned. Something he had, yet, not expected or prepared for through the confession. His memory drew back when Dumbledore claimed his hand was suffering the consequences. Now, he understood the plan and it was to allow Voldemort believe he can access to Harry or gain control of the school. He recalled the behavior between his headmaster and his professor.

"Get some sleep. I'll have Ron wake you up to cook for breakfast." Harry decided.

The Gryffindor set the Slytherin down on the bed and walked to his bed to sleep in. Severus knew he could not leave his bed due to the shield was still up. He was shocked to see how…Gryffindor the boy seemed to be lately. He regretted it and desperately wanted Granger to oblivate the boy's mind of this moment. Yet, his stomach turned and decided to trust Harry not to know more than necessary. For now, he decided to get some sleep anyway and leave the troublesome thoughts behind.


End file.
